1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video observation systems and methods of use, and in particular, to a real-time video safety system for detecting unsafe conditions, non-conformities, and/or violations of amusement park safety rules.
2. Background of Related Art
Companies are continually trying to identify specific user behavior in order to improve throughput, efficiency and, in some instances, minimize the safety risk to its consumers or in the service industry, the users. One particular industry that places a high regard on consumer or user safety is the entertainment industry, and, in particular, amusement or theme parks which provide rides or include user participation of some sort.
Amusement parks are typically required to provide some measure of user safety in the form of mechanical or electromechanical latches, pins, harnesses, gates, belts, and the like which are typically manually operated by the user, or automatically engaged after the user is properly positioned on the ride. In some instances, a ride attendant is responsible for checking or verifying that the safety feature is properly engaged before the ride commences. In some more advanced rides, some sort of electromechanical feedback may be employed to verify that the safety feature is properly engaged. Relying on a ride attendant has obvious drawbacks in terms of safety issues and therefore, an electromechanical safety feature may reduce human error in certain situations.
Surveillance systems and the like are widely used in various industries. In certain instances, one or more video cameras continually stream video to a video recorder. Typically, a video recorder may include a computer-based server which can record multiple simultaneous video streams to a memory, such as a hard disk or solid state memory. A buffer period of 8, 12, 24, or 48 hours, for example, may be use used. In many instances, no need will arise to review or store the recorded video so the buffer is overwritten. In other systems, a longer period of time may be utilized or the buffer is weeks or months of data being stored and saved for particular purposes. When an event occurs, the video is available for review, archiving, and analysis of the video data. On occasion, police, rescue personal, or other authorities may need to review the various camera systems in a particular area or arena for purposes necessary to their investigation.
There exists a need to develop an analytical technology that provides real time safety features to prevent consumer or user injury in case of human error.